


Dating [X] Would Include

by atleastthirteen



Category: Kittie (Band), KoRn (Band), Marilyn Manson (Band), Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Brother's Best Friend, Dating Headcanon, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, cottage core aesthetic, dating would include, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleastthirteen/pseuds/atleastthirteen
Summary: Hey so these are some fairly short (about 650 words each) Dating ____ Would Include one shots I guess, I originally wrote them for tumblr but now that I have a few finished I'm going to start posting them here as well. It's fairly SFW, mostly just cute things that would happen (theoretically) if you dated them.I take requests and it works best for people I know, so if you're unsure, send a few and I'll pick the one I think I can do well.
Relationships: Acey Slade/Reader, Corey Taylor/Reader, Gidget Gein/Reader, James Root/ Reader, Jim Root/Reader, Joey Jordison/Reader, Jonathan Davis/Reader, Marilyn Manson/Reader, Mick Thomson/Reader, Morgan Lander/Reader, Shawn Crahan/Reader, Sid Wilson/ Reader, Twiggy Ramirez/reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Dating Mick Thomson Would Include

\- Mick is very much that kind of boyfriend who when he comes back from working out will take off his sweaty shirt and throw it at you, much to your distaste. It usually works out though because you tell him to go take a shower and he asks if you want to join

\- He’s pretty camera shy and his default pose is standing behind you with his hands on your shoulders or arms, but he lets you take some pictures of the two of you together, one of which you made your phone background

\- Sometimes when Mick plays guitar he gets so in the zone that he doesn’t notice when you come in and start watching. When he finally looks up though, he’s always pleasantly surprised or maybe a little bit embarrassed if he felt he didn’t sound as good as he’d like. Of course anyone would love to be as good as Mick on this bad days

\- Mick likes it when you sit in his lap and you like it too (duh), so sometimes when you guys are just chilling at home you’ll sit in his lap but each of you do you own thing- whether it’s reading or answering emails , it’s just nice to be close to one another 

\- Micky does actually know how to be romantic (unlike some people), but he prefers small gestures more frequently to something big every once in a while. You’ll come home on a random afternoon and he’ll give you a teddy bear he saw earlier that day that made him think of you or you’ll get a text at work that Sid’s being annoying and he misses you

\- Nicknames: You call him Micky obviously because it’s adorable, or sometimes babe and he calls you angel or babe as well

\- At the end of a long day or a long week you guys like to wind down by getting cozy in your pajamas and cuddling and watching tv, but sometimes he falls asleep which is okay...till he starts snoring. What can I say, man’s got lungs

\- He’s learned a few of your favorite songs on the guitar, just for fun, and because it’s an easy way to make you smile. He loves your smile, he loves it when he can cheer you up when you’re down 

\- If there was one thing you wish you could change it would be that he’s sometimes unwilling to share his feelings with you. When it applies to you he always does, but when it only involves him he doesn’t like to burden you with his problems, even though you always insist it’s not a burden at all 

\- Mick is very protective but it occasionally goes overboard. He’s always willing to pick you up from somewhere if you want to leave and he makes you feel safe whenever he’s around, but every once in a while his protective instincts swing too far in that direction and he can be a bit controlling. It never last long though, he usually lets you talk some sense into him, and if not comes to the conclusion on his own

\- Mick is a huge goofball but in a more facepalm humor kind of way. He’s great at dad jokes and innuendos and no matter how hard you try, you at least crack a smile. He can say it with a straight face too. Sometimes it takes a second to realize he’s joking, but by then you’re already laughing 

\- You and Micky are very happy together and always appreciate the small things about each other or being together, like how he gives great hugs or never fails to compliment the new shirt you got

\- I cannot even tell you how happy it makes him when you wear his clothes. He’s giant so they’re always big on you and sometimes when you two are home alone or have a day off together you just wear one of his shirts and walk around with no pants. I _really_ can’t tell you how happy that makes him

\- Mick loves being with you and you know he’d never do anything to hurt you. Your relationship is full of laughs and hugs and presents and stories and you couldn’t ask for a more perfect boyfriend 


	2. Dating Joey Jordison Would Include

\- Joey likes it a lot when you play with his hair, whether that’s brushing it, braiding it, or just running your fingers through it. It’s always very soft and you have no complaints.

\- You catch secret smug smiles out of the corner of your eye when you hang out with the rest of the band. You asked Joey about it one time and he was surprised you noticed but confessed that it felt pretty good to show off a bit what a wonderful partner he had

\- That said- every so often the smug smiles turn into glares if he sees someone looking a little too interested in you, especially if it’s someone in the band. He knows they wouldn’t do that to him, but it still gets on his nerves

\- Music gets played at all hours of the day. You better believe Joey sings in the shower, loudly.

\- A few times even you’ve woken up in the middle of the night because he couldn't get a specific riff out of his head and needed to play it. Once you get past your initial annoyance you listen to him for a few minutes before going to back to bed or making him go back to sleep with you

\- Sometimes Joey gets home late from practice or recording and still hasn’t had enough. Ideally you wish you didn’t have to do this, but unfortunately a lot of times you feel like he would forget to eat or sleep if you didn’t remind him

\- Spending time apart while he’s on tour sucks, but you make sure to facetime everyday if you can. Joey told you one time that the guys get super annoyed when he calls you on the bus, since then he’s called you more

\- You like swapping/sharing clothes with him, especially jackets. Occasionally it’s nice to imitate some of that over the top rom-com stuff

\- When you watch him at band practice he’s always looking around and giving you huge smiles, you even have to shoo him away once or twice so he gets back to work. Sometimes Shawn gets fake mad at you for distracting him, but you just hold up your hands and insist you have no control over his getting distracted

\- Joey always does the thumb rub thing when you hold hands- which is a lot, and shoulder kisses and forehead kisses usually come along with it

\- You spend a ton of time with Joey with his wonderful cute cats!!! Time for all the cuddles and head pats

\- Joey makes pancakes for breakfast on Saturday mornings, but by that time it’s hardly breakfast. Saturdays you two take time to just sleep in and relax, spending the day watching movies or walking around the outdoor mall- there’s a record store there that you both really like

\- When possible Joey loves it when you can come to his shows and you do too obviously. It’s amazing to see your incredible boyfriend absolutely kill it on stage. After every show he finds you backstage as fast as he can, fully drenched in sweat and grinning ear to ear, and gives you a huge, sometimes unwelcome, hug. You love Joey and his hugs but by the end of a show he’s pretty gross

\- You’re pretty close with Jim, he’s the one you go to when you don’t know what to get Joey for Christmas or if you’re a little worried because Joey seems distant

\- It’s not often but he does get depressed sometimes, when that happens he insists he can handle it himself and you don’t doubt that- it just goes smoother when you’re there for him

\- You don’t mind taking care of Joey every now and then because you know he’d do it for you and of course because you want him to be happy. And he is, happy because everything seems to be falling into place and he gets to enjoy it with you


	3. Dating Shawn "Clown" Crahan Would Include

\- When you first got together Shawn didn’t tell any of the guys about you. You worried it was because he was embarrassed by you, but he revealed he’s just nervous someone else will make a pass and win. He _is_ the oldest Slipknot member, it’s not surprising that he would occasionally feel threatened.

\- Curse words are always used in creative ways you’ve never heard before

\- Things end up breaking a lot, either on purpose or accidentally, after living together for a little while your apartment is basically kid proof

\- Sometimes Shawn needs to take a few hours or a day for himself to clear his head; you give him space and he appreciates it a lot

\- Inappropriate jokes ALL THE TIME, either from you or from him and occasional battles of who can make the other more uncomfortable in public by whispering dirty jokes to them

\- Shawn sometimes tries to scare you by sneaking up behind you with his mask on….and most of the time it works, however much you like that mask, it’s an unnerving surprise. However, that’s not to say Shawn’s scare tactics never lead to good times ;)

\- You watch movies together a lot and he likes it when he can touch you, not necessarily sexually, but holding your hand or putting your legs over his lap

\- He’s very respectful of your boundaries, physical and emotional, because he’s secretly worried he might hurt you. For a confident, outspoken guy he can be a little insecure when it comes to relationships because he’s afraid of losing something so important to him (you)

\- There’s not much you can do about it, but every now and then Shawn comes home wasted or pissed to high hell, you always ask him if there’s anything you can do and he usually tells you straight up, whether it be to leave him alone or talk to him, help him relieve some stress, or just sit with him

\- He’s seldomly afraid to share his thoughts, which has pros and cons. The pros being you two have very good and open communication for the most part, the cons being sometimes even though he’s not trying to hurt you, the words come out wrong

\- You said I love you first and were pretty nervous about it. Shawn can be incredibly sweet sometimes, but other times it’s like trying to talk to a brick wall. Turns out you had nothing to worry about, he immediately said I love you back and reassured you that you’re perfect and he’s feels very lucky to have you

\- Shawn’s not the most romantic of people. That’s not to say he doesn’t show affection and make you feel wanted, he definitely does that, but it’s just in his own way. You don’t mind obviously- you like it _because_ it’s his way. If you didn’t like his way, why would date him?

\- One time you joked that you wanted him to write you a love letter just for fun, you didn’t think he would actually do it, but he did, just not like you expected. It may or may not have been the most obscene love letter to ever grace this earth. [You can use your imagination on that one]

\- Most of your dates are pretty casual, it’s not that Shawn doesn’t want to put in the effort, but both of you agree that it doesn’t matter what you’re doing as long as you’re together. Going to the beach at dusk or nighttime and drive in movie theatres are your favorites

\- When you _do_ decide to go on a fancy date, Shawn always cleans up and plays the perfect gentleman...mostly. On the outside at least. Fancy dates usually lead to [redacted] so he like to mess around before

\- There are some ups and downs, what relationship doesn’t have them? But, you guys always get through it as long as you’re both willing to put in the effort. All in all, you have a very sweet, loving relationship built on earned trust and communication.


	4. Dating Acey Slade Would Include

\- Acey makes you coffee every morning and if you’re having a hard time getting out of bed he’ll bring it to you so you don’t have to get up (if you don’t drink coffee → he grumbled about it for a little while and then asked how you like your tea or what you’d rather have instead)

\- He’s a huge goofball and a lot of his jokes give you stitches from laughing so hard. He’s pretty good at figuring out when this is appropriate, but if you’re down or not feeling so well, he’ll try and cheer you up with humor

\- If a good song comes on the radio while you’re driving together you best bet he’ll be tapping the steering wheel to the beat and belting the lyrics. Sometimes you roll your eyes and sometimes you join in

\- You guys have two adorable cats together! They’re both rescues and both of them were Christmas presents two years apart

\- He’s definitely the type for occasional cheesy romantic gestures, he exaggerates on purpose just for fun but that doesn’t make it any less special. He’s also great at smaller, more intimate things though. He has a fantastic memory and surprises you often with mementos of when you first met or from other milestones in your relationship. Man has never missed an anniversary in his life

\- Acey has good taste in movies and you guys have movie nights for just the two of you every now and then. He’s a really good cook and makes dinner a lot if you don’t get takeaway

\- He’s a busy man, he has a lot to take care of and sometimes he feels bad if he’s traveling or preoccupied for a few days. He calls you a lot when he’s away and usually you don’t find this out till after he leaves, but he puts sticky notes in random places like mirrors and in your closet with cute or silly sayings for you to find

\- Acey likes vinyl a lot and a few times when you’ve been out and a limited edition or a favorite record of his catches your eye in a store you buy it and either wait for an occasion or just give it to him that day because he gets really excited and it’s super cute

\- He plays it immediately and after that starts dancing like a dork or playing an air guitar and tries to convince you to join him. Eventually you always say yes and sometimes it ends with some slow dancing in the living room even if the music isn’t very slow, which leads to a lot of laughs

\- You let Acey vent to you whenever band drama is going down or he’s stressed out and he really appreciates it. Usually it takes a bit of encouragement before he starts talking, but slowly he gets more comfortable. He still apologizes a few times like “sorry that was a lot” or “wow I’ve been talking for a while, haven’t I?” But you always reassure him that you don’t mind listening and you want to there for him in whatever way you can

\- The few times Acey’s dyed or bleached his hair he’s asked for you help, he could probably do it by himself but it’s good to have an extra set of hands for that sorta thing, plus he likes spending time with you

\- Yeah as far as kissing goes I have two words for you *lip piercing* also he does the kiss-on-the-side-of-the-neck-right-under-the-ear thing so….

\- The types of dates you and Acey go on together varies a lot, it’s more fun to mix it up. It doesn’t really matter what you’re doing as long as you’re together so dates can range from something super casual like grabbing pizza together, to going to the movies, to beach picnics, really it's all over the place in a good way

\- Although there’s a really cute 24 hour diner near your house that you go to a lot, sometimes for breakfast, sometimes for dinner, and sometimes if the situation calls for it, at midnight or one o’clock in the morning

\- Over all you and Acey have a relationship that’s very fun and lighthearted. You never get sick of each other's jokes, or hugs, or faces, or presence in general and you’re a good team while at the same time giving each other enough space to do their thing <3


	5. Dating Twiggy Ramirez Would Include

\- A big thing that ends up happening a lot is you helping Twiggy clean up after a party or a show and taking care of him when he has a hangover. He’d do the same for you of course, but usually the hangovers swing in his direction. 

\- He loves his job, but it can be seriously draining sometimes, especially working with someone as eccentric as Marilyn. He says all the time that he doesn’t know what he would do without you

\- In public and for the media- he goes by Twiggy, but at home in private you mostly call him Jeordie. He likes better coming from you and it makes him a little embarrassed which is super cute

\- It took you a second to learn, but Twiggy showed you how he does his stage makeup and hair so he could have an extra hand before the show. He’s not great at time management and gets himself into a time crunch waaaaay too often, much to Marilyn’s dismay

\- Marilyn takes those opportunities to poke fun at Twiggy by calling you his “chaperone” and making jokes that he’d lose his own head of you weren’t around 

\- You took a liking to helping Twiggy and the band, and he started asking you what you thought of the lyrics he wrote or a riff he came up with. If you have spare time, he likes it when you come to the studio or wherever the band is hanging out and help him write songs or in general brainstorm ideas for things like shows and merch

\- The dates Jeordie plans are usually on the weirder side, yeah he can do the whole dinner and a movie thing, but he’d much rather take you to the knick knack store downtown and hurt for collector’s edition lunchboxes or action figures

\- He still loves movies, but prefers to watch them at home in his basement. His room has been the basement for a long time and there’s glow in the dark stars still stuck to the ceiling from when he was a kid. They’re not very bright anymore, but you can still find them

\- Speaking of movies, he has a pretty big collection. In highschool he made money selling candy and random toys to younger kids at grossly inflated prices, a lot of that hard earned money went to buying tapes and eventually bootlegging them from video stores. He’s bootlegged a few of your favorites for you :)

\- Twiggy makes a lot of his own show clothes and there have been a few Sunday afternoons spent with the two of you cutting up cheap dresses from the thrift store and painting whatever random props Marilyn’s dreamed up. The majority of the time, the painting ends when someone flicks paint at the other or sticks a blue handprint on their face. It escalates from there

\- He has a huge appetite (especially because he’s high all the time) and buys you snacks all the time or drags you with him to get snacks. If you end up going to the convenience store together usually he only ends up paying for half the things he leaves with. When you don’t go with him, he always brings you back exactly what you want even when you don’t ask, it makes him happy when he can surprise you

\- Sometimes Twiggy likes to get a bit “handsy” in front of Marilyn or whoever else is at band practice, he’s showing off a bit because he thinks you’re super hot (which you are), and Marilyn gets PISSED as hell

\- Twiggy’s a performer and makes a big deal after the show meeting fans and such. You do get a little jealous sometimes, who wouldn’t when you just watched your boyfriend sign his third boob of the night. He would absolutely never cheat on you though, you’re his everything and he doesn’t see how it can get better (boob autographs or not)

\- All in all, he feels very lucky to have you and is definitely never planning on messing things up. He gets through the last week of tour by planning what ridiculous gift he’s going to get you and thinking about finally getting to go back and sleep in his own bed next to you 


	6. Dating Sid Wilson Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr a gazillion years ago and I just procrastinated forever, posting it there tomorrow because I'm currently taking a break, but figured why wait to upload it here.

\- Not always the first thing you would expect but Sid is a huge nerd. He has an entire bookshelf in his room dedicated to collectible items, action figures, comic books, and other things he’s picked up at conventions over time. He absolutely loves it and you can’t get him started unless you want to sit there and listen for at least an hour

\- However much or little you were interested in that kinda stuff before you met Sid, he’s completely converted you. Your weekends usually include a movie binge complete with snacks and maybe getting high, depends on the mood though

\- If a convention comes to town or Sid finds out a cool store has new things in stock, he always asks if you want to go with and most of the time you say yes. I mean how could you resist? He gets super excited and it’s really cute, and for someone who’s usually pretty hyper this is some next level stuff

\- Same with clothes, Sid’s style may be a bit unconventional, but that’s why you like it. He loves shopping, and it’s even better when you two go together. He loves goofing off and trying on really weird outfits to make you laugh

\- Sid has no trouble making you laugh, sometimes all he has to do is look at you and smile and you burst out laughing. Other times he’ll tell a really dumb joke or make silly faces, either way it always works

\- Downside to that is he uses humor occasionally as a deflection if you guys are having a fight. If it gets to be too much he storms off, but when he comes back (like he always does) he’s cooled off and ready to figure things out like an adult (sorta)

\- In public not as much, but Sid’s pretty cuddly at home. He likes to hug you from behind and sometimes he puts his head on your shoulder

\- He likes to hold hands and if you wear bracelets or wristbands he’ll fidget with them. It can get annoying, but most of the time it’s harmless. If you two are out at a restaurant or something, he’ll grab your hand under the table even if there’s no one else with you. He just prefers it that way, feels more private 

\- Sid can definitely procrastinate a lot and avoid work to have fun instead, but when he gets sucked in he can stay at his computer or tables for hours with no breaks- trying to get just the perfect sound that matched what he created in his head

\- He’s always really happy when you can make it to shows. If you wait backstage he looks over at you between songs, grinning ear to ear and waving. He runs up to you as soon as they finish and nearly tackles you with a hug or squeezes your hand and asks things like “how’d we do?” 

\- You’ve gone with Sid to get tattoos a few times, mostly just for him, but occasionally you’ve gotten one too

\- When he gets sick of his hair, which is quite often, and can’t get to a salon in the next few days, you’ve helped him dye it. Unfortunately, a few of those times happened to be at one in the morning and, no matter the time, splatters of color get _everywhere_ , including your body and all the nearest surfaces

\- Sid somewhat absentmindedly mumble-sings all the time. He’ll be doing anything like cleaning his room or making breakfast and mumbling along to a commercial jingle or the last song he heard on the radio. It’s really funny when he forgets the lyrics because you can sorta watch his thought process as he pauses, sings it over a few times, remembers it, and starts singing much louder now that he’s more confident

\- Sid’s really goofy a lot of the time, but also very sweet. He never wants you to feel like he doesn’t appreciate you and would do probably almost anything for you if you asked. Luckily it hasn’t come to that, but he’ll always be there to support you and absolutely crush your ass in Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was okay


	7. Dating 90s Marilyn Manson Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, I am most likely going to make a modern version because he's changed a lot and I think it would be unfair to pick just one. The timeline of that remains to bee seen

\- It’s still before the band has taken off and they’re always low on cash, so you guys spend a decent amount of time looking through thrift stores and antique stores for clothes and props to use on stage. And there’s always additional time to hunt down lunch boxes, which usually ends up costing him and arm and a leg

\- Marilyn is very smart and creative, but at the same time also a dumbass who will forget about his own basic needs. The man stays up past three am maybe four days a week and if it weren’t for you occasionally chucking granola bars at him, would probably also go hungry

\- Marilyn’s hair is very soft and pretty but also really really long and annoys him a lot. This then prompts him to go stomping around the house looking for a hair tie and when you hold up the one that’s been on the table right next to you for the past three hours, he makes an expression similar to “I honestly don’t know if I want to kill you or make out with you right now”

\- Brian is fucking tall and wears platform boots, and while it is nice to have your goth giraffe boyfriend get things off the top shelf easily, he also makes short jokes even if the height difference isn’t that big. Sometimes you climb on furniture to be taller than him or sit on a table to be relatively at eye level

\- Much to his, and sometimes your, dismay, the days are busy and you’re hardly ever alone together. Jeordie, Scott, or Stephen or just in general _someone_ is always around asking questions or trying to discuss the band. And if it’s not about the band, they just want someone to get high with

\- Brian is a huge cat person, but unfortunately due to being on the road so much and things being so chaotic, he decided it would be better not get a kitten yet (even though you offered to go buy one with him for Christmas)

\- Marilyn is always coming up with new outfit ideas or ways to look different. Even on off days you could come home from work and he’ll have a full face of very strange makeup on because he got inspired while flipping through magazines. He likes it a lot when you help him or when you let him do makeup on you

\- Another reason he likes to do your makeup is so he can mess it up. He said eyeliner always looks better when it’s smeared down your cheeks

\- As far as romantic gestures go, Marilyn wishes he could do more. He’s made extravagant promises about gifts he’s going to buy you and crazy dates he’s going to plan once they’ve made it big. For now he does what he can. He likes to plan picnics, it’s cute but also easy and doesn’t require a ton of scheduling. Most of them end up being at sunset or night time and he’ll bring a bottle of Jack and a cassette player so you guys can listen to music. It’s very cheesy, but one time he planned a date in a graveyard, his little goth heart couldn’t resist when he found out you lived near a very nice Catholic cemetery (fornication definitely happened there)

\- You come to as many shows as you can and a few times he’s asked you to be in them. His ideas were definitely odd and you told him you’d have to think about it. He’d waited patiently for the answer, but didn’t neglect to let you know how happy it would make him that his partner was participating in his work

\- Marilyn is super moody sometimes especially if he’s dealing with a hangover or stress. There’s not much you can do about it since he’s not the most open about his feelings. He will tell you straight up though what he needs in the moment, whether that’s to be alone, for you to listen to him, an ice pack, etc.

\- Marilyn isn’t perfect by any means, but he tries his best to be everything you want and never forgets to remind you when you’re feeling down that you’re everything he could ever want


	8. Dating Corey Taylor Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-requested, I figured I'd just do it now since I had some time and it was going to be requested eventually

\- Corey’s a huge goofball and, intentionally or not, is always doing silly things that make you laugh. He makes weird faces and tells semi-stupid jokes that occasionally have you spitting out your drink

\- He’s also pretty clumsy, which can lead to a few embarrassing falls, but most of the time you two can laugh about it. He’s sprained various joints during the time of your relationship and by now you’re a pro at fixing him up. Corey “complains” sometimes if you make a fuss, but secretly you both know he likes it

\- Corey does need a bit of validation occasionally. For the most part he’s a confident guy, but it does get tiring having to be “on” all the time for the cameras and such. He likes to feel needed and loved (I mean who doesn’t?) and a lot of the time it doesn’t take much to satisfy that

\- Like I said, he’s tired a lot and just taking the day off, relaxing at home with you is one of his favorite things. Maybe you watch some movies, spend some time curled up on the couch together, whatever you guys are feeling that day

\- He’s very affectionate. As much as he wants to feel loved, he wants you to feel even more loved. Corey’s definitely the type to assume tragedy struck if you're having a bad day. It’s very sweet, but you have had to remind him that one bad day isn’t the end of the world and he doesn’t need to pressure himself to fix all your problems instantly

\- Yes he also has the testosterone man instincts and will threaten to fight anyone who looks at you wrong. Most of the time someone (you) stops him although he has gotten a swing in a few times. He most definitely had an ice pack chucked in his direction afterwards

\- Nine days out of ten he’s fairly happy and level headed, but boy that tenth day, if he could spend the entire day lying face on your bed unmoving, he would. He doesn’t, because he’s an adult with responsibilities he has to take care of, although you sometimes have to do some consoling and potential bribery

\- Bribery you ask? Number one, “if you do [blank], we can do [blank] on the weekend,” or something to that extent. And number two he’s a horny motherfucker and you can fill in the rest

\- Corey’s a very good boy to bring home for the holidays because he can turn on the charm for parents and other relatives quite effectively. Before you know it, you’re worrying your grandma likes him more than you. As soon as you step foot back in your own house though, every other word is back to “fuck” and he resumes being his dorky self

\- He can talk forever about literally anything. Your phone calls when he’s on tour or traveling can be three hours long or more. It never gets awkward because he can always fill the silence and it’s nice to hear his voice so usually the call gets cut off when someone has to go to bed at five in the morning

\- He misses you like crazy on tour. He never forgets to text you every day, sends you dumb selfies that a lot of the time include at least one other band member looking severely annoyed, and brings you back little souvenirs from the places he’s gone. Sometimes they’re cute like mini snow globes and other times they’re a bit weirder, but it’s the thought that counts

\- Corey doesn’t really get jealous, but he definitely gloats. If you’re out together at a party or whatever, you’ve caught him making smug faces at other people, especially people he doesn’t like. He just thinks you’re super hot and wants everyone to know that you, a super hot person, are dating him

\- The sheer amount of fans is overwhelming sometimes and considering maybe 20% those people want to fuck your boyfriend, it can cause some insecuritiy. Corey hates that. He gets why you would feel this way, but it pisses him off that something is causing you to feel like this when he knows you have nothing to worry about. He has zero intention of leaving you and even if he does, Sid promised he will beat Corey up for you

\- Corey’s a bit of a performer, but very loyal and loves you a lot. He knows he’s found something good and he doesn’t want to fuck it up


	9. Dating Morgan Lander Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, I was pretty excited because it’s first one of these I’ve done for a woman and it was hella tempting to make it super gay, but I kept it as gender neutral as possible. I also tried to keep it vague enough that it could apply to either a current era relationship or one from the 2000s depending on what you want

\- Morgan has great style and is always incorporating new elements or trends into her everyday and stage clothes. Growing up it wasn’t the easiest to get her hands on trendy _and_ affordable clothing, so she spent a lot of time looking through thrift stores and customizing mainstream things to her taste. The habit stuck even as she grew up and moved around and she likes it when you come with her, but she is kind of particular about it so you let her run the show most of the time

\- She likes makeup a lot too although it really depends on the day. Sometimes she likes to do something more elaborate and sometimes very minimal. She asked to do your make up once and of course you said yes. She knows what she’s doing and you looked very pretty, at least until your lipstick smeared

\- With most siblings, especially ones as close as Morgan and Mercedes, they tend to be at the very least _interested_ in their sibling’s love life. Also considering that Mercedes is Little Sister™, she has interrogated you more than once. Although she warmed up to you in no time after seeing how happy you and Morgan were together and now you consider her one of your closest friends

\- Morgan changes her hair quite a lot and it’s usually at random moments that she decides she needs something different so she ends up doing it herself more often than not. You help most of the time, either because she asked or you made the executive decision it would go better if she had a second set of hands

\- Ever wanted to be pulled in for a kiss by your belt loops? Well you’re in luck, it definitely happens every now and then. It makes you embarrassed and she _loves_ it

\- One of your nicknames for her is Mor and it makes her blush hella hard sometimes, mostly in public, but not as hard as when you call her beautiful or go on a tangent about how talented she is. She’s modest, but knows how to accept compliments

\- Morgan is very dedicated and passionate about her work and occasionally she gets so wrapped up in it that you have to tell her to relax and come take a break. Sometimes she says she doesn’t need a break but if you insist she’ll relent

\- She sings in the shower and while cooking and basically while doing anything else too. You can hear her sing anytime you want, but sometimes it’s nice to listen if she doesn’t know you’ve entered the room yet. When she’s alone is usually when she really lets go and belts it out

\- When you guys watch movies she has a habit of laying down with her head in your lap and when she does you play with her hair or just run your fingers through it (if it’s long enough at the time) Most of the time she falls asleep

\- You go to as many concerts as you can and every time it makes Morgan ecstatic. It never gets old to watch your girlfriend perform and do what she loves. She does have a slightly different stage persona, but if she catches your eye in the audience sometimes (all the time) it cracks and she smiles at you

\- Obviously her job is tough, she has to deal with a lot of hate and stress and you do everything you can to help support her. She’s usually good at not letting the haters phase her, but if she does have a bad day you take good care of her

\- She gets hella hyper sometimes and can’t keep still, which works in her favor when she has to jump around on stage, but off stage it’s not always convenient. She blows off steam by playing guitar in the garage or being kind of rowdy at the outdoor mall, where you always tag along and be rowdy too :)

\- Morgan’s sweet in a bit of a silly way. Very affectionate, lots of hugs, practically hangs on you sometimes, likes to sit in your lap

\- The best gifts you always get her are collectible vinyls or big comfy hoodies with logos or dumb sayings, she’s not really a flowers type

\- Morgan feels very lucky to have you, safe knowing there’s always someone to support her, and just really enjoys messing around and spending time with you


	10. Dating James Root Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr. Anyways I call him James because that’s what his instagram said so I assumed that’s what he preferred and then it just stuck so....sorry? Also it’s really soft, like insanely soft, like I think I went overboard with the shy sweet boy thing

\- James was very shy around you in the beginning (before you started dating), he didn’t actively avoid you, especially since you met through mutual friends, but he was quiet and a bit awkward

\- When he finally asked you out he kept it very casual, asked if you wanted to go get coffee and lunch with him at a cafe near the park. He didn’t explicitly say it was a date but you both knew

\- Things got more serious pretty quickly, James knew he liked you and didn’t really see the point in wasting time pretending he didn’t

\- James thinks you’re gorgeous and you catch him staring at you sometimes. You can kinda tell if he just spaced out while looking at you, but most of the time he just doesn’t realize he’s been looking at you for an abnormal amount of time. When he snaps out of it he gets embarrassed and looks away (bonus, if his hair is long enough it falls into his face and he lets it hide his shyness)

\- Obviously, he is very tall, much taller than you, and there are pros and cons to that. Pros being who are we kidding it’s really freaking cute, he can reach things on high shelves for you, *sitting in his lap*, and if it’s sunny you can just stand in his shadow. Cons are eye contact while standing is difficult, his view of you is mostly the top of your head (which is sad because he likes your face), if you ever want to buy him a jacket or a t-shirt or something as a present you have to find ones that come in the tall sizes, and he has to bend down to kiss you which can get a little annoying (worth it though)

\- James has very soft fluffy hair and he likes when you play with it. He likes to lay on the couch with you and put his head in your lap, that is the prime time for playing with his hair. It’s very relaxing and he sometimes dozes off, which is cute until your legs fall asleep or you have to get up for something

\- Most of the time he’s not overly busy, but his schedule is pretty full between Slipknot and other commitments. He does feel a little guilty if he can’t spend time with you or if he’s been distant due to stress, but you both know it’s just an unfortunate side effect of being a rockstar. Neither of you would have it any other way though

\- He likes the outdoors and riding his motorcycle with you, it doesn’t really matter where you’re going

\- The first time you held his hand in public James was a little surprised, it caught him off guard, but he thought it was sweet and now it’s not at all uncommon for you two to hold hands. He’s good at it, if that makes sense; like he does the thumb rub thing and squeezes your hand gently, just to remind you that he’s there and he loves you

\- James always looks good, there's just no other way to describe it. He cleans up very well and looks hella dapper in a suit and tie, but three hours earlier, after practice or something when he’s all sweaty and kinda flushed, it’s almost too much to handle. A few times he’s come home and you jumped on him not three feet from the front door

\- He’s very thoughtful, has never forgotten an anniversary or otherwise important date, and brings you exactly what you need sometimes without you even having to ask. He comes home at the end of a rough day for you, somehow magically knowing you needed cheering up, and gives you a pastry and a drink he picked from your favorite coffee shop “just because he felt like it”

\- James is the praise king. You are his everything thing and you have to know that. God forbid you forget for one second, he has to remind you five hundred times. It does go the other way around too though, he can get insecure and is very appreciative when you tell him how amazing he is

\- It’s just a super storybook gross loving relationship. There are some ups and downs, but you guys always make it through


	11. Dating Joey As A CottageCore Person Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this request on my tumblr and so far it's the first double but I think there will be more doubles in the future. I don't know much about cottage core so I did some research and then did my best. Gender neutral reader as always <3

\- Joey was definitely interested in you when you guys first met at a party. He was mostly curious as to why someone who looked so sweet and innocent would be hanging around with his crowd and, whether he knew it or not, wanted to get to know you more

\- He made some initial judgements that maybe weren’t true, like he figured you were someone’s date and weren’t really there to support the band. He also assumed you’d be a goody two shoes and not be any fun

\- For once, Joey was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. He was pleasantly surprised when you knew a lot about Slipknot and the nu metal scene in general, when you explained that while it wasn’t for you goth fashion was still something you were interested in, and when he found out you had a great sense of humor

\- Needless to say he asked for your phone number by the end of the night and invited you to a future show, which you let him know you were very excited for

\- Your relationship escalated a bit quickly, Joey can sometimes be impatient, sort of like “I like you, I know you like me, why are we wasting time?” And that was fine by you, he had a point. He did mention a few times, the reasons he felt the need were unknown to you, that you weren’t normally his type, but he genuinely liked you and it was obvious

\- You guys go on tons of adorable dates, a lot of them in nature or in very pretty spots. You’re definitely quite the pair in public. Honestly the contrasting aesthetics are so cute it’s like something from a movie

\- Joey was super psyched when you guys moved in together, obviously, and said that it really feels like home with you around. Your house is interesting with both of your styles finding themselves here and there. It always smells good, like something sweet or fruity, and plenty of windows make it feel open and light. It’s very cozy too, there’s lots of soft blankets on the couch and you love cuddling together with a movie that no one’s really watching, just dozing and enjoying each other’s company

\- Swapping clothes is pretty fun. It’s funny to see yourself looking more edgy and Joey looking very cutesy

\- When you go to events and things together usually someone always assumes you’re out of place because of the way you dress and Joey never, ever gets tired of people’s faces when you start talking and they realize you’re actually pretty knowledgeable and sometimes “upstage” them. The stereotyping is annoying but the reveal for lack of a better word can be entertaining

\- Oddly enough the other person you end up getting close to is Craig (as friends). He doesn’t talk a ton, but he likes to listen to you and have conversations. He said it’s nice to have some different energy around and really appreciates it when you bring him sweets or muffins you made and had extra of. And it sounds kinda bad but Joey’s never felt jealous or threatened because it’s Craig, he’d never betray a friend 

\- Oh and I almost forgot, Joey lets [asks] you to braid his hair and play with it in general because it’s relaxing and a nice way to spend some time together. His hair is very soft, majority of the time you say yes

\- Joey always tells you you smell nice, which is true, but I guess that’s just one of his things. Performing and jumping around on stage is a lot of work though and he sweats so you cannot always say the same for him. But that’s okay, very small sacrifice to make

\- He buys you flowers a lot at random times, not like roses you get at the grocery store but there’s a really nice lady who sells cute and unique bouquets at the farmers market who knows him by name now. And yeah it’s a bit basic, but it’s still very sweet and he admitted that he likes seeing them around the house

\- Basically it was unexpected but you guys hit it off and didn’t look back. Appearance or style differences don’t really matter when you have common interests and care for each other


	12. Young Corey Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I got sick of writing all cute and nice stuff so I wrote some headcanons where corey's a bit of an ass, not to you just in general, idk I really like them

\- Your relationship is incredibly chaotic about 90% of the time. Corey loves you a lot, but can be a bit of a handful. This motherfucker is 24, has a shit ton of energy, dumbass testosterone influenced ideas, and mood swings (as if couldn’t get more complicated)

\- He’s happy to be in Slipknot, excited and ready to work, but it’s still been more than he was expecting. It’s exhausting and really taxing to push through long days having to put up with assholes he’d rather not. But hey, the dream is unfolding before his eyes and he’s willing to do whatever it takes

\- It’s still tough though, more than a few times Corey’s come home either already sobbing or looking like he’s been holding back tears all day. Usually his voice is fucking dead by then so you two have learned to communicated pretty much through looks. He’ll grab some water and rest on the couch with you, putting his head in your lap or on your shoulder. You don’t talk, you just hold him

\- Those are the bad days, there’s plenty of good days too. He can turn the stage persona on and off so around you he’s mostly himself. And boy is that interesting

\- Corey will drink coffee at all hours of the day, not everyday, but his sleeping schedule is fucked to hell so he’s just used to drinking coffee all the time, which is usually okay, until you guys have a free weekend to relax and sleep and he forgets and has coffee at 8pm. Goodluck with him getting to sleep before 2 in the morning

\- Corey can and will get in a dick measuring contest with anyone ever, (a figurative dick measuring contest (most of the time)). This is where the dumb boy hormones come into play and he has to one up people for no reason other than pride. About the stupidest stuff too, from drinking antics to weird stories about the sex shop he worked in to nearly burning off his tongue trying to eat more hot sauce than someone (he lost btw)

\- He’s kinda loud and doesn’t shower as much as he should, definitely doesn’t wash his hair as much as he should, and he’s pretty disorganized too. He also told you point blank that in the future if anyone asks he will sign their boobs. You just shrugged and said okay and he kinda deflated a little, like he thought you would be jealous or something

\- Corey is such a praise slut, and you both know it. Sometimes you make fun of him a little, like “now that you’re famous are you gonna stop [insert gross habit]?” Other times it’s just nice to give him a compliment because it makes him happy and he has a really cute smile, a bit cocky but cute nonetheless

\- [in the absolute smoothest transition possible] SPEaKing of cock, horny. all. the. damn. time. Not great stamina but if you let him rest he can go like five rounds in a day. And yes in case you were wondering he likes when you tell him how great he is during the [eggplant emoji]

\- He makes you go with him to get tattoos and shit, which again is fine sometimes and not so fine others. He’s overly specific occasionally and also tries to get the price down, because “successful” band or not, money doesn’t grow on trees. The ordeal that ensued when he got his nipples pierced was a gigantic pain in the ass

\- Corey’s sweet in a dorky way. Loves giving you stuff, he goes to a thrift store-type knick knack place a lot and finds the randomest stuff that you didn’t know you wanted until he gave it to you. Also he’s kinda clingy when you guys are alone, likes hugs and following you around. He will 100% sneak up behind you and hug you which is cute until you reflexively elbow him in the stomach (it happened once, he was fine)

\- He pets every dog and cat he sees, or at least tries to and he’s been trying to pet one of Shawn’s cats for the past three-ish months with little progress. The other cat likes him, but he needs both to like him or he’ll die I guess

\- Just don’t bring him home to your parents and everything will be A-ok. Corey’s annoying sometimes, but you’ll always find things to love about him. He’s a dork but he’s _your_ dork


	13. Sid Halloween Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my tumblr :) kinda short but they're still cute

\- First off Sid goes absolutely ham with his costume every year, and every year it’s completely different. He’s down to do a couples or group costume, but mostly he likes to do his own thing, and lemme tell you, he gets creative. Just because he’s excited doesn’t mean he plans in advance every time. There have definitely been more than a few years when he’s thrown something together at the last minute and every costume is still 110% Sid

\- He’s not opposed to dressing in drag or anything like that, some of his last minute costumes have indeed been famous ladies, and he needs some help with makeup every now and then. Even if you aren’t a pro at it, two hands is better than one, or if he wants to do a gorey costume you have to help him figure out fake blood and sfx stuff

\- What he does start planning in advance is decorations, it’s just more interesting to start decorating in early September. It’s not always elaborate, but he does like to make a day out of it, just an excuse to spend time with you doing something fun

\- Sid also likes to go to the pumpkin patch with you. They have carnival games there and a small shop for last minute decorations. Sid can be a little rambunctious, which is interesting to see when he’s a grown man with tattoos and stuff so you guys get a few weird looks when you go

\- He’s insanely hyper on halloween, for obvious reasons. Loves candy, basically pre games whatever you guys decide to do by eating candy and getting a bit buzzed. He will be absolutely smashed by the end of the night that is a guarantee, but I mean it’s halloween, comes once a year, definitely okay to go a little crazy

\- Sid’s loads of fun to go to haunted houses with. Even if he isn’t scared he exaggerates a little to make everyone laugh. Afterwards he loves retelling the experience with some embellishments just for fun, what used to be “medium scary” for lack of a better word, has now “made his life flash before his eyes,” everyone’s caught on by now but it’s still fun

\- He’s an absolute horror movie NUT, the only person in the band that likes horror movies more is probably Corey, but that doesn’t matter we’re talking about Sid right now. He has a huge collection of horror movies on VHS and DVD and basically every form of media that’s come and gone. He just keeps them for some reason and it’s pretty cool to see all the different ones he has. He keeps them on a shelf in the living room and has little label stickers for where to put them back, even though they get moved around a lot anyways

\- Sid loves watching horror movies with you. He’ll squeeze your hand during the scary parts even if neither of you are scared and if it’s one of his favorites you catch him mouthing the words along with the characters since he’s memorized them all. He likes to fool around a little while watching horror movies too ;)

\- Pranks, halloween is always a night of pranks. No one talks about it, but it’s a little tradition Sid and the guys have going on. Depending on what happened last year, it can be more casual or more competitive, based on who has a grudge to settle and whatnot. It’s usually innocent, but every few years someone starts playing dirty and that’s when you need to start watching your back. One year Shawn and Joey recruited you to get back at Sid and that was certainly interesting. He didn’t talk to you for a few hours but came around eventually (how could you betray him tsk tsk)

\- Sid loves halloween and pretty much no matter what you guys do, you have tons of fun every year


	14. Mick Thomson Comfort Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr- they're but short but pretty cute nonetheless

\- Mick cannot stand to see you sad, like it physically pains him. He’ll try his best to cheer you up or make you feel better, and if that doesn’t work he prefers that if you insist on being sad, you be sad tucked in his arms (that’s just how it is- sorry I don’t make the rules)

\- Forehead kisses!!!! All the forehead kisses!! So many!!! And he sometimes will tuck your hair behind your ear or brush it away from face which is so goddamn adorable. Also top of the head kisses- he’s tall it’s just easier sometimes. He gives really good hugs, and is great at making you feel safe and comfortable. Also Mick radiates heat like a furnace so if you’re cuddling on the couch you don’t even need a blanket (sometimes it’s nice to have one but it is generally unnecessary)

\- If you’re sick or injured he’ll try to convince you to stay home and rest or take a day off, your health is way more important. Missing one day of work won’t hurt anyone and it will definitely _help you._ And he always does something to try and make your day a bit better when you’re feeling under the weather, like bringing you a drink from your favorite coffee shop or texting you cute things during the day

\- If you’re ever sad about your appearance or in general feeling bad about yourself, he does his best to make you feel beautiful and loved. You are very important to him and he doesn’t like it when you feel bad about yourself, he thinks you are perfect not matter what

\- He’s very careful to not accidentally make you feel worse, and he picked up on what things can lead to that very early on in your relationship. Surprisingly he’s pretty observant

\- If you ask (and sometimes even when you don’t) Micky will give you his sweatshirt because he knows you like it. It’s really big and cuddly and it’s the closest thing to a hug if he’s busy and can’t spend time with you (also it smells like his body wash which is definitely a plus)

\- If he senses all you need is a distraction he’s more than happy to take some time and watch a movie with you or tell you a dumb tour story or make you something to eat

\- Speaking of tour, obviously you guys miss each other and that’s probably his least favorite thing about touring, but he facetimes and calls you a lot, sends you texts and funny pictures where one of the guys is acting stupid in the background and Mick is staring at the camera completely stonefaced, which really just makes it funnier

\- Sometimes he isn’t in a headspace for gushy feelings, which is fine he’s human (as far as we know) and humans aren’t in the mood for feelings every second of every day, but he’ll sit with you and cuddle. If you sit together on the couch, he puts your legs over his lap. You don’t really talk but it’s still nice to be together, to be held when you aren’t feeling your best

\- Micky just loves you a lot and he wants you to be happy. If you need anything all you have is ask and he’ll do his best to give it to you


	15. Sid with an equally hyper S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr

\- You and Sid practically have your own language- I’m not talking about alien speak- but both your brains work at a million miles an hour, and luckily, they work in sync. Sid jumps from topic to topic very quickly but you can follow, he skips words and sometime does the “the thing, you know the thing that goes *insert sound effect*” and you know exactly what he’s talking about. If anyone else joined some of your conversations they would be very confused

\- Holidays are chaos if I’m being honest. In addition to the usual lite family drama that ensues, you guys get to add your hyperactive asses to the mix. Whether you’re spending the holidays with friends or family- they usually ask for tour stories, and often get more than they bargained for. Sid starts, because it’s his tour, but you frequently jump in to say something he forgot, add a short anecdote, or tell him to censor something before your little cousin gets an entirely new vocabulary

\- Sid loves dancing and music is almost always playing in your house, even if it’s pretty chill some background noise is nice. It’s helpful for Sid to have a beat he can tap or bounce his leg to. He always chuckles when he catches you doing it too

\- The energy is infectious, if Sid gets excited and hyper so do you and vice versa. Sometimes even your friends do if they come over, well that or they get annoyed and tell you guys to calm tf down. It’s really cute though, Sid is so adorable when he gets excited it’s really hard not to as well.

\- He likes surprises especially and they don’t even have to be big, something like finding out one of his favorite old movies got put on Netflix can make his whole day

\- Speaking of, you guys have the cutest movie nights. Most of the time you stay home for movies or wait till they get put on itunes because Sid talks during movies and it annoys other people. Also he fidgets. You guys cuddle under a blanket to watch together and occasionally there is a light tug of war for the blanket, but it’s all in good fun- you guys are definitely no strangers to play wrestling

\- Long car rides can be the worst- not all the time, but often one of you gets fidgety and starts annoying the other out of boredom, and then whoever is driving gets pissed off. Playing loud music usually settles it though, gets you both to sing along together or at least shut up. Also if it’s a road trip Sid is hyped for slurpees and then you have to be the adult and tell his there are no bathrooms for 50 miles and that a slurpee is a bad idea (even though you really want one too)

\- When you and Sid started dating you could almost feel everyone else in the band collectively sigh, don’t get me wrong they love Sid and you, but he’s already crazy and now he has someone to be crazy with. Needless to say, hanging out can get interesting

\- Both of you are quick to defend each other, especially when hyper behaviour is the issue in question, and since Sid can be a bit hot headed he’s glad to have someone to help him calm down who also understands the things he does

\- He loves animals and he’s great with them because he has so much energy and can run around for a long time and stay excited. Small kids also love him, he has some god sons who are young and they climb him like a tree

\- Your house is a disorganized sometimes, and spick and span others, it depends whether you guys feel too busy to pick up around the house or decide to clean the entire house all at once. Usually doesn’t matter though, you guys made your home yours and it’s where you feel the most comfortable

\- It can get a little crazy sometimes, your energy bounces off each other very well, but it’s a blast and usually you can pull it together if you want to


	16. Dating Gidget Gein aka Brad Stewart Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @halo21, hun I'm so sorry it took so long, I got super busy and my apologies. I did do research for this and now I think I'm in love with Brad too whoops

\- Brad is super sweet and funny, always cracking jokes and making silly faces to entertain you. There’s hardly ever a dull moment hanging out with him. It makes him feel really good to be able to entertain and make people laugh 

\- Brad’s a performer, but not in the same way Brian is. Where Brian likes to shock people and confuse them, Brad loves playing music to make people happy; he likes theatrics and going over the top sometimes, spreading the message that being weird and different (especially when you’re a kid or teenager) is cool

\- He’s a visual artist as well as a musician and does a lot of concept art for the band, typically only Brian’s art gets used for fliers and things though. In his free time on the weekends he’ll make a bunch of paintings and drawings and sell them to tourists by the beach. He usually stays all day and he’s always really happy when you come keep him company. At the end of the day after he packs up what’s left of his stuff, he takes you out to eat or grab a drink on the beach; he likes walking there with you while the sun sets

\- He loves looking weird, always dyes his hair crazy colors and has a bunch of piercings. You help him with his hair a lot at the very least to protect your bathroom counter and walls from purple bright stains. But also just because it’s fun, he turns on the radio and you guys jam out to KISS or whatever is playing on the rock station

\- Brad’s not afraid to wear “girly” things, he likes the look of eyeliner and lipstick and doesn’t understand why more guys don’t wear dresses (they’re way more comfortable in his opinion). When it’s not in dreads he keeps his hair long and wavy. He braids it to keep it out of his face but isn’t the best at it, so he asks you to help sometimes. You always agree because you like helping your boyfriend and it’s fun to play with his hair 

\- Brad plays bass and guitar and practices A LOT. He learned bass to play with the spooky kids and even after getting fired liked to keep up with it. He’s learned a lot of your favorite songs, on bass and guitar, and sometimes both. He records the bass track and plays the guitar part live, which is pretty fuckin cool, like a private show right in your living room

\- He’s a bit of a geek, loves comics and action figures and of course, true crime. His weird hobbies are partially responsible for a lot of what Marilyn Manson is today. He came up with a lot of their stage names and started Brian on his whole lunchbox kick. He’ll go to the weirdest parts of town looking for things; he definitely knows what a real date is but more than once the date has been finding action figures in a downtown pawn shop. It’s always fun though, he goofs around and you never know what cool stuff you’ll find in those places

\- Brad was immensely grateful for you being there in his rough times. Especially after getting fired, looking for a job and trying to quit drugs, he couldn’t have done it without you. That said, he always stressed if it was too much for you he would understand if you needed to take a break. He knows dating him can come with some intense stuff

\- He was happy to fly under the radar for a while, continuing his art on his own terms. He’s very forgiving, doesn’t hold many grudges. At first it was hard to realize the dream of being a rockstar might not be possible for him, but he did come around eventually

\- Brad definitely had hard times, and during those hard times turned to you for support. You were happy to help in any way you could, of course he would have done the same for you. Your relationship might be a little rockier than most, but Brad never gave up and always made sure you felt loved and safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay <3 I'm happy to add or edit if you want


	17. Dating Sid Wilson With Corey As a Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some brother's best friend action going on here. Requested on tumblr, my apologies if it sucks I hope not? I think it's okay, I mean I like it. As always let me know if you think something needs changing

\- Yikes this one is interesting, not bad, just _interesting_. Dating another band member’s sibling never really came up before you, it never happened before that a band member had liked someone else’s sibling or vice versa. According to bro code and also common sense, you don’t do that, it can get messy and complicated real fast and, whether they like it or not, the whole band is affected

\- So naturally after dating Sid in secret for a few weeks, you decided it was too hard to keep a secret and that you didn’t _want_ to keep it a secret either. Sid made you happy and you wanted your brother to know that. You should have expected it, but Corey freaked out

\- Okay it wasn’t _that_ bad, he got over it pretty fast but at first he looked at you and kinda opened his mouth to say something, decided against it, closed his mouth and pointed at you while seeming confused and slightly angry. He did this for maybe three minutes before finally deciding on “Sid? Really?” So you punched him in the arm because yes _Sid really_

\- Corey couldn’t keep his big mouth shut if he wanted to and all his concerns poured out at once. “But what about the other guys? I mean I guess I’m okay with it but I don’t know how they’ll feel.” To which you responded that Joey, Paul, and Craig already knew (Joey and Paul you had told but Craig unfortunately found out by catching you and Sid making out in the bathroom at a party, rip), and while none of them were super excited, they said they didn’t mind. The whole band was already cool with you hanging around a lot since you basically already did and the group consensus was as long as you and Sid didn’t get handsy in front of them, they didn’t really give a shit

\- “But what if he breaks your heart? Then I have to beat him up and that might not go so well for the band.” You pointed out that the guys beat the shit out of each other all the time so it wouldn’t be anything new, also you asked him to please not beat Sid up, at least while you were dating. He agreed

\- It was definitely a bit weird at first, Sid got a lot of suspicious side eyes from Corey much to your displeasure, and for some reason Corey took it as a personal offense that Sid was taller than him despite being younger. You figured it would be better to let Corey get it out of his system so things could go back to normal as quickly as possible

\- And they did for the most part. Sid’s smart enough not to provoke Corey, but he gets a bit smug sometimes, and I mean, can you blame him? 

\- You were already going to a lot of their shows so that didn’t change much, although Corey definitely got a bit salty that you always hugged Sid first as they headed off stage at the end. Sometimes you had to remind him that he literally had a girlfriend who was waiting for him and he should probably go say hi to her

\- Aside from all the band stuff Sid always made time for you to hang out and go on dates. It’s a blast to hang with the guys but you and Sid need time alone. One time Sid made you stand watch while he spray painted the Slipknot logo inside a tunnel, which was kind of nerve wracking since both you and your boyfriend could get arrested…but you didn’t and he did do a nice job with the spray paint

\- You did worry from time to time that your relationship could make things difficult for the band, but Sid was always quick to reassure you that they’d been through worse and no matter what happened it wasn’t your fault. Seven braincells aside, they were grown men and it was their responsibility to deal with it

\- All jokes aside, Corey knows how happy you are with Sid and that’s what’s most important to him. And ultimately he decided at least you were dating someone he knew and trusted (sorta) rather than some rando. 

\- AND SID LOVES YOU so much, like so fucking much, you make him so happy. He is determined to not fuck anything up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corey took it as a personal offense that Sid was taller than him despite being younger  
> That's my favorite line


	18. Sid With a Shy/Quiet/Calm S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back bitches!!!   
> requested on Tumblr, I think it's pretty cute so I hope y'all like it too

\- Sid was immediately drawn to you when you first met. It was a small-ish party and a mutual friend introduced you. Sid noticed that you mostly kept to yourself and being the eccentric extrovert that he is, decided to go over and talk to you halfway through the night. He didn’t leave either, there was quick chemistry and he was very easy to talk to. You felt comfortable around him despite only meeting him a few hours ago

\- You had exchanged phone numbers before going home that night and he called the next day asking if/when he could see you again. This led to a string of adorable and sometimes a bit odd dates. Sid never really cared what you guys did, he just loved spending time with you

\- Your personalities meshed well since he was kind of a chatterbox, it never felt awkward if you didn’t have much to say every now and then. And he knew you were shy, obviously, so he never pushed you into going to parties or big events if you didn’t want to

\- It meant a lot to him that you went to shows, and that you became friendly with the rest of the band and their partners. His career’s the most important thing in his life and he’s glad he gets to share it with you. 

\- One time you absentmindedly doodled on the back of his hand (just some squiggles and hearts). it didn’t wash off before that night’s show and then it became kind of a thing, a good luck charm of sorts

\- Your presence helps him calm down too. Of course he’s still Sid, but he can take it down a notch, which everyone else appreciated immensely

\- If you’re not in the mood to be social and would rather chill at home, Sid’s more than happy to stay with you. He gets antsy sometimes, but it’s never a big deal. It's actually really funny because if he does get antsy, his solution sometimes is to put in earbuds and dance around the house doing chores and stuff till he gets tired. A very effective and helpful redirection of energy

\- Sid is very in touch with his kid side, I mean duh he has multiple transformers tattoos, and he took you to build-a-bear because he always wanted to go and he’s salty they didn’t have it when he was a kid. He named his bear after you and now your heart explodes whenever you see it

\- Also he has zero shame so he’s pretty into public displays of affection. He’ll back off if you ask him, silliness aside, he’s very good at respecting your boundaries. Occasionally though (when he’s drunk) he’ll latch onto you like a koala and follow you around mumbling all this sappy romantic stuff and one time he even tried to recite shakespeare, I say tried because it didn’t go well

\- He loves animals, pretty much all kinds and at some point he’ll try to coerce you into getting a puppy or at least a betta fish

\- Sid’s a cuddle bug, loves to sit together and watch movies or play video games. If you don’t know how to play he’ll try and teach you or basically give you a live play by play of whatever is happening. He gets really into it, it’s super cute. However if the movie is one of his favorites, he will not shut up. The whole time he’ll be explaining various easter eggs and backstories, and definitely spoil the sequel if there is one

\- He likes nicknames a lot, he’s called you about a thousand pet names before he decided he found the one that really fit. And he really doesn't care what you call him, he’s got lots of nicknames already due to the band, but he’d rather you didn’t call him ratboy (reminds him too much of the guys)

\- Sid is surprisingly a perfect boyfriend even if he’s more energetic than you. And because you’re kind of shy he wants to protect you, even though he knows you can handle yourself. 

  
  



	19. James Movie Date Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, kinda short but also there wasn't a ton to work with, I tried my best though so I hope it's okay

\- James is pretty flexible, he’ll go with the flow most of the time. For a movie date out it really depends. Sometimes it's casual, sometimes it’s a bit more fancy. Usually it depends on how spontaneous it is and/or how much time you guys have to plan. James is a fairly busy guy but he always tries to make time for you

\- As far as what counts as a movie “date,” he’s very happy to just spend the night marathoning movies at home, especially when it’s been hectic lately and you guys are tired. Snuggles with your giant boyfriend are very rejuvenating after a long week. It’s really cute when he falls asleep holding you (except for when you get pins and needles for being in the same position for too long), sometimes you like to touch his hair while he sleeps. He’s woken up a few times and been kinda confused, but then he sees you blushing and it makes him happy 

\- If you planned it more in advance, you’ll pop by the grocery store together to grab drinks and candy, which is surprisingly a lot of fun. The grocery store typically plays 70s or 80s music and a wild James can be seen in his natural habitat, the pretzel isle, dancing like a dork

\- Home movie dates also turn into makeout seshs every now and then, and that’s always fun

\- That said going out to the movies is a lot of fun too. Even if he’s not super interested in the movie, he’ll go if you want to, maybe crack a few jokes about it but he won’t complain. Although when there is something he really wants to see, he tries to hide it, but he gets super excited

\- Like I said it really varies what you guys do. A lot of the time it’s pretty casual, pizza or something simple, and ice cream for dessert. If it’s a weekend you guys make a day out of it, go see a movie at noon and wander around the outdoor mall after when it isn't as hot. 

\- James hates it when people talk during movies, he doesn't make a scene asking them to stop but it really gets on his nerves. He’ll put up with you talking once or twice but eventually he’ll squeeze your hand like “I love you but please shut up.” It’s only at theaters that it bothers him, at home he doesn’t mind

\- If you guys have a movie date planned at the end of the day, he’ll text you something cute during the day while you’re at work like “can’t wait to see you tonight” or “don’t forget it’s you, me, and three lord of the rings movies tonight” usually with a few emojis, cuz he’s old and uses way too many

\- It’s really about spending time with other more than anything else, everyone has those moments where they don’t want to be alone but also feel way too tired for human interaction, and chilling on the couch together comes in handy. You’re together but there’s no pressure to talk, you can just rest your head on James’ shoulder and relax


	20. Dating Jonathan Davis Would Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, first time I've written for Korn so I hope its okay :D  
> trigger warning for substance abuse, it's a bit dark but that was hard to avoid

\- Oh boy, Jonathan has a lot going on. His life has never been easy (understatement of the year) and when you first met and became friends you witnessed some of the worst of his substance abuse. He’d frequently call you in the middle of the night, beyond wasted, needing a ride or in the morning ask if you could swing by his house with some coffee because he was too hungover to get out of bed. He always thanked you for your help insisting it was the last time.

\- Drugs and alcohol remained a big influence on his life at that point. Slowly though, he got it under control. It was definitely a bumpy ride, but he got through it, with some help from you and the band. 

\- Korn picked up speed fast, and before you knew it, Life is Peachy was number 3 on the billboard 100. From then on it was a different kind of chaos. Chaos that in the middle of you started to develop feelings for Jonathan. You kept it under wraps for a bit, not wanting to disrupt your amazing friendship on the off chance that he wouldn’t like you back or that it would distract him from his work. The secret got out when he flirted with a very oblivious you, and after a few drinks got frustrated that you weren’t getting the hints he’d be practically throwing at you all night. After that it was kind of a mutual “wait you like me? I’ve liked you for months” that Munky witnessed from the otherside of the room. No one noticed him til he started snickering, pretty much everyone other than you and JD knew you had feelings for each other.

\- Being the semi-mature adults that you were, you and Jonathan had a short conversation about potential obstacles in the relationship. The main one being that he was in one of the biggest bands in the world at the time, but it was worth the risks and you never looked back.

\- You knew it wouldn’t be easy, most relationships aren’t, but for as many lows there were twice as many highs. Jonathan is the sweetest most caring boyfriend that you could ever ask for and he was dead set on making sure you knew he loved you. 

\- He’s not a super touchy person in public, but at home or in private he likes to cuddle, especially while watching a movie. You sit next to each other and he puts his arm on the back of the couch behind you, gives you a kiss on the cheek, the shoulder, or maybe top of your head if you lean in, and when you hold hands he almost always instinctively does the thumb rub thing

\- Jonathan’s a goofball. He’ll do the stupidest stuff to make you laugh, including dare type things that may or may not make a fool outta him. It’s all in good fun, he’s a good sport about it.

\- You came on tour with Korn once or twice, but it’s difficult to pick up your whole life for six months, so Jonathan resorted to calling you every day. It became kind of a ritual. Even if it was only 10 minutes a day it was a nice time for you guys to vent to each other and JD said it helped him stay grounded. 

\- Eventually you moved in together which came with its own set of trials and tribulations, the most notable being having to help Jonathan find his dorky-ass glasses. They are always where he left them. 

\- JD is a horror/serial killer nerd with a lot of weird hobbies and interests. Combine that with the unique life experiences, and you may as well hear about the process of embalming a body over dinner. Okay it's not that bad, he knows when to shut up, but with your consent will absolutely go on weird tangents. 

\- He collects a ton of weird stuff, including movie posters, authentic serial killer artifacts, video games, and any random knick knacks he picked up while touring. Yes he knows how to be traditionally romantic and all that jazz, but him taking you to see some John Wayne Gacy paintings spices it up a bit every once in a while. 

\- Jonathan feels very lucky to have you in his life especially during the rough patches and he wants to support you in any way he can.


	21. Young Corey With a Tired and Introverted S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, I think it's cute, I love writing corey, i know it's not super realistic but i love it so much

\- As we know Corey is very extroverted, so it was a bit of a surprise when you showed mutual interest in each other, opposites attract I guess or as he would like you to believe he “was just too irresistible” 

\- So Corey has a lot of energy, but his job requires most of it and he tires out pretty quickly. He’s constantly around people, whether it’s his bands, the record label, managers, yada yada yada, and most of those people piss him the fuck off. He knew to some extent what he was signing up and is very aware he made his bed and has to lie in it. That said, it is his dream occupation and he’s willing to do whatever it takes

\- Corey is very happy to be able to come home and relax with you, it’s kinda nice to get home at the end of the day and have someone to share your exhaustion with. Misery loves company, but so do tired people. A lot of nights begin or end with a cathartic ranting session about your days. It’s gotten to the point where you can practically finish each other's sentences, you both know all the names of all the assholes that drive each other crazy and it’s really nice to have someone who understands and can just listen without judging (mostly)

\- Sometimes you and/or Corey just don’t feel like talking and that’s perfectly understandable too. Some weekends you barely speak at all. Not that you’re not together, words are just not needed. He’ll turn on a movie or two or four and you’ll curl up on the couch together. The common cuddling position being him sitting and leaning back and you sitting in his lap letting your head drop against his chest 

\- Sometimes it feels like Corey runs at a constant fever temperature, but he’s fine just radiates heat like a furnace. It’s so sweet when he falls asleep because he snores but not in an annoying way, just little quiet snores and then sometimes you secretly pet his hair for no particular reason other than you want to

\- And he is too wonderful when you fall asleep, you’ve told him a few times that he can wake you up but most of the time he just lets you sleep even if he’s a bit uncomfortable. When you do wake up a lot of the time it’s to him scratching your back gently or playing with your hair

\- Since Corey is in bands, obviously they play shows, and he really appreciates when you come to them. His face lights up (if he’s not wearing a mask) when he sees you in the front row or backstage at the end. If he can without worrying that the guys will make fun of him, he’ll run to you right after the show ends and give you a loving, albeit sweaty, hug. On the flip side Corey’s never made you feel guilty for not feeling up to it. It can be a lot and he knows

\- As a young person in the music scene he goes to a lot of parties and sometimes (most of the time) get wasted, which is not ideal, but doesn’t seem too bad yet. He always invites you and is thrilled when you can come, but understands if you don’t want to. It’s super cute though, if he can still think by the time he heads home, he’ll “borrow” a bottle of liquor to bring home to you. Sweet boy just wants you to feel included (he doesn’t have to worry, you definitely feel included when you’re holding Corey’s hair back as he throws up at 4 am)

\- You’re a good match for Corey, you help balance his energy and get to be the voice of reason sometimes when he gets dumb ideas. That’s not to say you and Corey don’t have fun, you definitely do, he loves to take you out even if it’s just a quick bite to eat. However sometimes he makes dad jokes about you being a vampire and never going in the sun, and then you inform him that you do go in the sun because otherwise how would you get to work or get the mail, etc. etc. Dad jokes aside, he’s a great boyfriend, you can tell he really loves you


End file.
